Aina Kuudou
Aina Kuudou(えいな くづ Aina Kuudou) Is one of the mages from Phantom Breaker, which is known as the best guild in all of Genosha. Brought into the guild as a baby, Aina was raised by the day-care teachers and was taught by them most of her life. She eventually learned about her own magic abilities and under Jayapura's guidance, was taught how to use magic. She often asked what happened to her parents, which caused the Guild Master to lie about them, not wanting her to know that her mother died and her father, Yakeno Kuudou became one of the most wanted criminals in Genosha. She is currently one of the Day-Care Teachers in Phantom Breaker along with her partner, Minerva. Appearance Aina is often seen to be a tall light-skinned beautiful girl with long straight brown hair, light brown eyes, and is often seen to be very endowed. Growing up, Aina was often seen wearing pretty dresses from time to time, always wanting to be like a princess any chance she got, especially when she played with the other kids. As she got older, she traded in her pretty dresses for more fit and sliming clothing that made her feel relaxed as well as ready for any kind of situation that involves the kids she watches over with Minerva. Whenever she is with her students, Aina is often wearing light colorful clothing that fits her and is appropriate for young children as well as keeping her hair in a knot to make sure no one pulls on it. Jayapura once said that even though she got her mother's appearance, she has her father's keen eye and good focus. Personality Even though she grew up without knowing both her mom or dad, Aina was a caring girl who wanted to make sure everyone was happy, kid or adult. She was seen to be able to get along with most of the children in Phantom Breaker, especially Taichi Marsh, who didn't play with anyone much because of his status as the son of the Guild Master. As she got older, she became more protective against anyone that came into the guild, not trusting them right away, but with a few days it is often seen for her to treat them like they were best friends for years. The one greatest trait is her protective nature for the children of the Day Care Center, due to the fact that she understands what it's like to miss a mother and father. If push came to shove, Aina would fight with all of her might to make sure that the children were safe, even at the cost of her own life. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Great Magical Energy '''- Despite not being an S-Class Mage, Aina has often shown potential to become one with the amount of magic she herself possesses. In most cases however, she has learned to be able to completely control how much magic she releases, due to the fact that some of the children are magic sensitive, causing them to have headaches in certain occasions. Her full power is still suppressed by half, making her one of the possible candidates to become an S-class mage. '''Expert Acrobat - With her slim and flexible body, Aina has been known to be able to do difficult maneuver's like they were simple party tricks. It has been seen that she is able to balance on most tall places with ease as well as climb through any kind of terrain with ease. High Intellect '''- Like her father, Aina has always been a very open-minded girl when it came to learning, allowing her to absorb more information than half the guild put together. With the studying she did and the training, it can be determined that she is one of the most intelligent people in Phantom Breaker. On several occasions, she has been seen to be able to calculate difficult formula's with ease, often helping out when it came to buying new supplies, especially food due to her Guild Master's appetite. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Growing up with Taichi Marsh, Aina decided at one point that she wanted to learn how to fight in order to protect her family from any people that would take advantage of them. Every time Taichi sparred with his father, Aina came in and asked Tai to repeat the lesson in order to better herself, which became a daily routine for the two. Eventually after much hard work and practice, Aina became one of the few Guild members that can keep up with Tai, something not everyone is able to do. Magical Abilities Ferrous Form - is a powerful Caster Magic spell that allows her to use her magic to create a small metallic orb of energy that lets the user create whatever they can imagine. She was taught this magic by Jayapura Marsh when she was a teenager. Prism Magic - Trivia Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Phantom Breaker Category:Genosha Category:Caster-Mage